


December 1st

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora share sleepy cuddles on a rainy day.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 42





	December 1st

Rain pattered on the windowpane, the book in Adora’s hands fading to the background as a soft purring stirred in the quiet hum of the room. Adora smiled, tilting her head to look at Catra leaning against her, the clawed hands resting on the blanket over Adora’s thigh beginning to knead the fabric in a steady, pulsing motion reminiscent of preparing dough for baking. Adora let out a slight giggle at the sight of the soft motion that only came to the surface at moments of true contentment. 

Catra’s eyes had fluttered shut, half-asleep to the lullaby of gentle rain. 


End file.
